


"We're a team"

by Requestedgems



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, K-2 is just good ol' K-2, cassian is busy as always, jyn feels out of place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requestedgems/pseuds/Requestedgems
Summary: A busy Cassian and an out of place Jyn





	"We're a team"

Cassian hadn’t had a restful slumber in days. Working for the rebellion meant that you worked irregular hours and only getting to sleep after work was done.

Jyn had noticed.

Jyn surely had known what it was like. Working crazy hours and getting restless hours of sleep, always on edge. But for some reason it had seem that Cassian took the bulk of the weight.

Jyn had only been asked to spy at times, as that was what she had done previously. She was good at hiding who she was.

However Cassian, as having been in the rebellion for longer, was asked to do all sorts of training. Blaster training, flight training, even some kind of droid programing.

She always saw Cassian in the fleeting moments where he could actually eat and had some time to spare. Jyn had tried her best to go with him and support him as much as she could, but she could only do so much.

“Hey.” She’d say as the passed each other. She would immediately fall into step with him.

“Hi.” He’d breathe out.

“What’s going on?” 

“One of our spies has located an imperial base.”

“And they’re sending you to track him down?”

“Not necessarily, I just have to talk to him.”

“I can help too.”

“No, it’s fine Jyn.”

“No really, I want to help.”

At this point they had both stopped in their tracks. “Jyn, I know you want to help, but you can’t. It’s a sensitive mission.”

Oh. Every time they used the word sensitive, it meant that it was nearly confidential and every time Cassian told her that, she couldn’t help but feel more and more unwelcome. She just nodded her head and brushed it off, but it ate at her more and more when somebody said that too her. 

Jyn stopped and gave a weak smile. “Good luck.”

Cassian saw the way her face dropped and want to erase it right then and there, but he couldn’t. He was already 5 minutes behind.

“I’ll talk to you later Jyn.” Then she saw his figure receding down the hallway. She stared after him almost in a trance, his words playing in her head, but when she could no longer see him, she turned and walked back to her quarters.

 

Upon entering she sat down on her bed. Running her hands along the wisps of her hair framing her face. It wasn’t right for her to be disappointed, it really wasn’t her job and Cassian had no control over who got to help and who didn’t, but she couldn’t help it.

She missed being around Cassian and doing things together. She and Cassian couldn’t even enjoy a full meal together let alone an actual conversation. Every time. Every time they tried, they’d be interrupted. Heck, she hadn’t even been able to see K2 in weeks.

To be completely honest, she missed his little comments. They at least brought a little light to any situation. 

Her holo pad lit up. She walked over to the nightstand and picked it up. 

J Y N E R S O:

R E P O R T T O T H E B R I D G E I M M E D I A T E L Y.

She walked out of the room with haste.

 

After an hour of briefing Jyn was in her room packing a week of clothes, med gear, and supplies. Throwing everything into a duffle, she swung it over her shoulder. She thought of Cassian for a moment, turned, and the walked to the ship waiting for her.

Cassian had just finished surveying the area and relaying it to the field agent. He thought back to Jyn and how she had been so determined to help. He thought of how he didn’t even spare a minute to assess how she was feeling and even offer her some kind of comfort. 

His guilt only worsened as he was reporting to the contact. By the time he had took the headset off, the guilt had almost eaten all the way through him. He tried to walk as calmly as he could out off the room. He nearly sprinted down the hallway, bumping into Kicks along the way.

He stopped the girl, “Have you seen Jyn anywhere?” 

Kicks worked pretty closely with Jyn in helping with inventory and sometimes on spy investigation. Though she shook her head, “The last time I saw her, she was on her way to the bridge.”

The bridge?

“Thank you.” He breathe shortly. He would go to her room, if she was likely to be anywhere at that present moment, it would be her room.

Upon reaching it, he knocked on the door. 

No response.

He knocked again, “Hey, Jyn it’s me.”

Still no response. No shuffling, no movement. Nothing.

He opened the door, but he was greeted to a dark room. If Jyn had been here recently, he couldn’t tell. The bed was made, the papers organized, but her necklace that she left here was gone.

He moved out of the room and down the hallway. He’d have to find someone who knew what was going on.

 

“Hey, Kay, how are you?”

“What is it you need assistance with this time?”

“Kay, come on? All I want is to talk to you.” He touched the metal plating on his arm.

“I find that highly improbable.”

“Alright you got me, I need you to find Jyn.”

“Jyn? Well that’s easy, her carrier ship took off about an hour ago.”

“You mean she’s not here?”

“Well she’s been assigned to - oh dear - she’s been assigned on a spy detail. She shouldn’t be back for a week maybe more.”

Cassian didn’t say anything. 

“Captain, why haven’t you responded? Why are you absent mindedly staring at the floor.”

“It’s nothing. Thanks Kay.”

 

Jyn had wanted to call Cassian to tell him she was doing fine, but she figured he’d be too busy to talk to her.

So she sat in her room on Bespin and pretended to go over her identity again.

 

It had been two long weeks since Cassian had even seen or heard about Jyn. He kept wondering why she hadn’t called him yet.

He was currently running over some documents, when he heard the call over the intercom. 

“Team six to docking bay 3, Team six to docking bay 3.”

That was Jyn’s team and that undoubtedly was Jyn’s ship.

Cassian took off.

By the time he had made it to the dock, Jyn was already helping the last person unload their things. 

“Jyn!” Cassian called, dodging people in the process.

“Cassian?” She called looking around for the source of the voice.

He finally came to a stop in front of her. Looking her up and down, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Jyn was taken aback. Cassian definitely wasn’t the type of person who would show physical affection but, after all she missed him too. 

“Jyn I am sorry.” He held her arms.

“For what.”

“I should have talked to you, I should have made more time.”

“Cassian, I wanted to call and tell you everything’s fine, but I couldn’t bring myself to call.”

“Jyn I -”

Just then a voice over the intercom cut in, “Jyn Erso report for debriefing.”  
“That’s me.” Jyn picked up her duffle. 

“I’ll go with you.” Cassian started walking.

“Cassian, you know what I’m going to say.” She stopped him.

“Oh yes, of course.” He stopped. 

She smiled at him, “I’ll see you later.”

 

Jyn was exhausted after having a 5 hour debrief. The mission was easy and there wasn’t much to say. A mole had been discovered and she had been able to root him out, but she had to tell them by what means, what proof, and how long it took. 

But very needless to say, she wanted nothing more to go to bed. So Jyn went to her quarters and laid down. Upon just turning over in her sleep, her door opened.

A figured walked in and sat down beside her. “Cassian?” 

She could tell from his laugh that it was him, “Move over.”

She scooted over and he laid himself down. Wrapping an arm around her middle, he rested his head on her stomach.

“Jyn, I’m sorry. I should have included you more, we’re a team and I should have treated you as such.”

“It’s okay. You’ve been here longer than I have, I should have known better.”

“But I want you there Jyn. It’s been me, you, and the rest of rouge one against the world. I’d rather have no one else there but you.”

She truely smiled this time. Though she looked down at him, unable to say anything. He picked up on this immediately.

“Cassian?”

“Goodnight Jyn.”

She ran her hands through his hair. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by  
> https://sempaiko.tumblr.com/post/160175940557/rrr-rest-and-relaxation-and-rebelcaptain-a-few


End file.
